custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Portal V: Bara Magna
Bara Magna is the fifth chapter of the overarching storyline of Dark Portal, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2009 and has since been translated to English. The other Planet Bima coughed up the sand. He had fallen headfirst into the sand. Once again they were at the wrong place. But Gesikk seemed as if he had reached his destination. From far away they heard someone walking through the sand, followed by a hissing animal. Only now did Bima realize that they had regained their color, but their elemental powers were still gone. And they had a completely different shape. Gesikk was now black with dark red armor, and he additionally had four wings. The others did not look so different. Bima realized that a yellow being was walking beside a huge red rahi. They both came to Gesikk. He extended his arms in a friendly way. "Gesikk!" called the yellow being, "Takli has been missingg you! Nice to see you again!" "Likewise!" Gesikk replied, "Also nice to see you again, Xaxirus." Gesikk went to the Rahi, stroked its head and said: "You're really the best rock steed, Takli." "And who is that?" Xaxirus asked, pointing to the other Toa. "My friends." replied Gesikk, "I took them here." "I have bad news too, Gesikk. The Glatorian, Mutak, who you were supposed to look for, has returned. And you did not find him. The Skrall have already put a lot of money on you for your failure." Xaxirus said woefully. "Are you going to betray us?" Gesikk asked. "No! I know two others we can trust. Fero and his rock steed Skirmix. But first we should go to my den to consult." Xaxirus said. Now the team sauntered through the desert to some destination. For some reason Bima did not trust this yellow guy. He came along anyway. The Bone Hunters The group of Toa had sat down around a fire pit in the den. Gesikk talked about their adventures, and Xaxirus could not believe what had happened to him. Vastara sat on a small rock with a Thornax fruit in her hand. Xaxirus had shown her how to rip them open and eat the contents. He had also made a strange broth from Thornax for her and the others, but nobody but him and Gesikk enjoyed the taste. Vastara tore open the Thornax. She picked up a spoon and began to spoon out some fruit pulp. This Thornax tasted different than anything she had ever eaten before: it was fruity, sweet and sour at the same time. One could easily become addicted to it. But now Xaxirus asked Gesikk: "And, did you find the Glatorian?" Gesikk dropped the knife he was holding in his hand. A sudden expression of shock appeared on his face. "Oh no. After all that we have experienced I completely forgot about that. When we went into the portal, I could not even look for him." Gesikk answered. "You wouldn't have found him anyway." Xaxirus said, "He came by himself. If the Skrall find out that you're here, they'll let you feed the Spikits. After all you failed a mission." "We should get away from here. Xaxirus, do you have any more Thornax launchers for our team? And maybe a technical arm? The dragon over there lost one." Gesikk asked. The Bone Hunter replied: "Gesikk, we are Bone Hunters! We have thousands of Thornax launchers! Take some! And as far as the arm is concerned, Fero can certainly take care of it. Incidentally, we also have four other rock steeds, excluding Skirmix and Takli." The yellow-black hunter led them into the back of the cave. Bima, Viro, Jadek, Garrzo and the Shadow Dragon stayed behind. Arriving at a shelf full of strange launchers, they saw a small Matoran standing tgere. Xaxirus came up to him and said: "These are Vastara, Skorpi, Tanma, Matoro and Gesikk. They are my friends. Please be so kind and build a new arm for the dragon in the antechamber." The little one said: "As you like. I'm building something for your new pet. By the way, I'm Fero." and so he went. The Toa took the Thornax launchers and Gesikk took one as well. Vastara also took some for the others. But when they were back in the antechamber, they saw something terrible: Fero laid bleeding on the floor. The Shadow Dragon was nowhere to be seen. Jadek was sitting against the wall, he had a head wound. Bima's Kanohi Volitak was smashed, and one of his legs was torn open. And Viro's armor was torn open as if something had exploded. Xaxirus stammered, "Oh, great Stronius, please do not harm us! It's not our fault!" A new Ally Virkon Nui. Azusa strode along the bare, empty corridor. She was on her way to Toa Gredark, her leader. She arrived at his door. She took the old door knocker into her hand and knocked. A muffled voice answered: "Come in." Azusa opened the door. On the ornate armchair of Gredark sat the Av-Matoran Neeku Kur. The chair was too big for him, and you could barely see him as Gredark's desk was so big. "Where is Toa Gredark?" Azusa asked. "He is gone. He's looking for the Toa Dakis who you have sent on mission." Neeku replied. Azusa knew it had been a mistake to send four of the Toa Dakis, who lived on Virkon Nui, away. Just because of this mysterious shine. But there was something else. "Where is Nagaari Nureg?" she asked. The small Matoran replied: "He still has not returned from his mission to find that weird Kanohi. Probably it's still somewhere in the rubble of Mata Nui." Bara Magna. Stronius was still staring at them. Hate filled his eyes. Blood dripped from his club. It was amazing that he had been standing like that for ten minutes straight, Jadek thought. His head wound hurt terribly. Suddenly Stronius raised his weapon and threw his club at lightning speed at Xaxirus. This hit a big hole in his helmet and he sank lifeless to the ground. Skorpi and Gesikk raised their launchers, and Vastara, Tanma and Matoro drew their swords. Skorpi fired. He barely missed Stronius. Matoro jumped at him. He struck him away with his club. It was still four against one. Suddenly Stronius was flung away by a Thornax fruit, and a green warrior stood in the entrance of the cave. He grabbed Stronius by the neck and threw him out. They heard his footsteps in the sand as he ran away. The green warrior came up to them. "I am Vastus, the first Glatorian to the village of Tesara. How can I help you?" he asked. Unaware at Home In the ruins of Mata Nui. Gredark gasped. He had just noticed the presence of his Toa brothers. They had to be here somewhere. He walked among the mountains of debris, but found nothing. "They probably are on Virkon Nui," he thought. He now ran back to the southern part of the former island, where his boat was tied to a stone. In front of it sat a big Genonak, who glared at him. "Not again. There are so many of them on this island. And they are wild. Not like those on our island." thought Gredark. He activated his energy crystal, which was at his sword, and flung blue lightning at the Genonak, which was shocked but still standing. Then he had another idea: With the elemental force of earth, he lifted the plate on which the Genonak stood, and sank it into the water. The Genonak paddled wildly in the water, regained control and looked to Gredark. However he was already long on the ship and ran to his helmsman. There he stood, at the helm, looking at the sunset. His Tryna glistened in the sun. Gredark exclaimed: "Tulik! Get going! We have a Genonak at our heels!" Tulik didn't need to hear that twice. He gave full throttle and steered the small ship to Virkon Nui. But Gesikk had to realize that they had an unexpected, even unpleasant visitor. The Genonak had climbed up the stern of the ship and was now standing on the deck. Gredark grabbed one of Tulik's Cordak blasters and fired at the Genonak, and from the force of the explosions it was thrown off the ship and dropped into the icy water. Bara Magna. "You could take us to a time portal." said Skorpi. "And get medical treatments for our friends." said Vastara. "Take it easy. We'll take care of your friends, but first, follow me." said Vastus. "Us? Are there more of you?" Skorpi asked. Vastus grinned. "Brave Glatorian, we are the Order of Tesara!" He led them out of the cave. There were masses of warriors, all in uniform armor, but peppered with different weapons. In the background a huge spaceship was visible, or at least it looked like that. Already the first came running with stretchers for the wounded. Tanma stared at the ship and the legions. "Whoa." he said. Suddenly the Shadow Dragon stirred next to them. "Vastara." he said, groaning. "We're here." And his head fell to the ground as he lost consciousness again. "What does he mean by that?" asked Vastara. "No idea. I do not know anything about Rahi." Tanma replied. "Now listen! You know exactly that Devon and Dephiza are that Shadow Dragon." Vastara said, feeling offended. Suddenly it looked as if she had been struck by lightning. She stared at the Shadow Dragon. "He's right," she said. "Are you doing it too, now?" Tanma asked, annoyed. "No. We are in our universe. Only on another planet! We are at home!" Vastara cheered. "I do not really want to disturb your grand speech," said Jadek, who was lying on a stretcher, his head wound still bleeding, "but where is Milko? I saw him come with us!" Departure from Bara Magna Virkon Nui. Gredark arrived at the port of Virkon Nui. Tulik and he got off. At the gate they were waiting for Vhalsi and her Rahi, Fladaris. He approached them both. "Have the Toa returned?" he asked immediately. "Um, no, I don't think so. But Azusa wanted to talk to you." Vhalsi replied. "I'm here already" said a voice behind Vhalsi, and as Gredark looked, he recognized Azusa. "Were you successful?" she asked him. "Halfway. I have noticed their presence, but I don't know where they are. And they are not here, are they?" Gredark asked. "No. But I also felt it. They are here somewhere." Azusa replies. Now they both went to the headquarters of the Toa, in the village of Thix. Talari Kani, the leader of the guards, stood at the gate, looking up at them sternly. "My guards are worried by something." she said, "they no longer do their job while exploring. And Brolak, my deputy supervisor, just talks about things like: 'A big disaster is approaching'. What's going on?" "We don't know." Gredark admitted. Bara Magna. "Just as I don't know where Nagaari is. Both are gone." said Matoro, who now stood up wearily. "We've found two new arrivals, a brown guy and a little yellow one." said Vastus. "They're on the our Tesis Hawk, where I'll lead you to, now." The Toa-group followed them. There was a lot of activity at the ship's entrance, and boxes were dragged back and forth by warriors. Two other ships were now visible in the background. They went through the entrance of the ship. There was a lot going on inside. The walls were white and smooth, and there were consoles everywhere. They now went to the turbolift of the ship. After five minutes, they were finally at the bridge. Someone was facing them. "Hello. I am Commander Gresh. I command this ship. If you don't mind, we'll take you on our expedition. We want to go to your home universe, to where this Glatorian this disappeared. Are you coming along?" he asked. "Of course!" was the quick response of the Toa. "Your friends are treated as well as possible by our doctors. Your private cabins will be assigned to you by Navigator Tzulisk. Enjoy your stay!" he said and turned his attention back to his work. A Glatorian dressed in dark green armor - like everyone else had on board - approached them. "Come with me." he said, leading them to different rooms. Space battle! Virkon Nui. The guards got ready. All around the villages now stood guard patrols. The Matoran were now sitting in their homes in fear. Brolak passed a line of guards, who looked at him expectantly. Brolak went to one of them. "Kaatfi, is everything secured?" he asked. "Yes, sir." he replied curtly. "Something is going on here." thought Brolak and went to the headquarters of the Toa. Bara Magna. The three huge ships rose from the landing platforms. Now the Toa were finally on their way home. There was a faint hum from one of the consoles as they made their way through the atmosphere into free space. Everything was so nice and quiet. But suddenly the alarm sirens sounded and sounded terribly loud through the corridors and into the rooms, so much that Vastara was torn from her doze. She jumped out of bed and reached for her weapons. "What's going on?" Gesikk still asked sleepily. "No idea." she said, "Sounds like something hit us." Screaming beings outside and the sound of quick steps were now audible oustide of their room. Suddenly their door opened and Vastus stormed inside. "Emergency, emergency... oh, excuse me if I disturb you both, but..." "It's alright!" Gesikk shouted at him. He stood up and grabbed his weapons as well. "Come with me to the bridge, I will show you more there" said Vastus. There was chaos at the bridge. The people there kept shouting things to eachother. Looking out of the dome, an incredible spectacle was visible: Explosions and laser fire were everywhere. "The Skrall are attacking!" cried Vastus. "Gun turrets on that ship over there!" Commander Gresh shouted to one of his people. "Sergeant Vastus, have you informed all of these 'Toa'?" he asked Vastus. "Yes, sir!" He exclaimed over the voices of the others. Individual Skrallhunters flew to the Tajun ship, the Zujan Tajun. A bang. A huge ship appeared from hyperspace. Probably a kind of flak ship, Viro thought. And he was here aboard the Zujan Tajun, along with Bima, and he could not get away. He was still injured in the infirmary. He was constantly thrown back and forth when blaster shots struck the sides of the ship again. But now this huge ship was moving towards them. The first torpedoes hit. From the window he saw that the ship was already starting to burn. Now he could not help it. He got up wearily and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button to the "bridge". When he reached the top, he saw, to his astonishment, that there was no such chaos here as perhaps elsewhere. Everyone sat quietly in their place, even Commander Tarix. But he now became aware of Viro. "You? Why are not you at the infirmary?" he asked. Commander Baratis of the Vulcas Envoy sat impatiently in his chair. This mission became more dangerous than he thought. Now the Skrall even attacked with their main ship. Their ship also had some damage, but things didn't go well on the Envoy. Most turrets were broken. They had to flee. Baratis turned on the radio. "Here's Baratis, Vulcas Envoy. Is there Commander Gresh of the Tesis Hawk?" he asked. "Yes." came as a reply. "Immediate withdrawal! We'll be finished soon! Our shields are soon completely broken!" "Understood. I'll get in touch with the Zujan Tajun. Gresh out." There was a crackle and the conversation was over. "Flee!" Viro shouted towards Tarix. "We have no chance!" "Quitting?" Tarix asked. "What else? We can't win here! Save yourself and your people to the shuttles, I'll crash this ship into their flakship!" cried Viro. "What? But you won't survive that!" shouted Tarix. "Do it! Please! We have no choice!" Viro shouted back. Tarix looked at him again, then activated the evacuation signal. He and the entire crew of the bridge left the ship in the shuttles. "Retreat!" cried Gresh. "Where to?" asked Gesikk. "To hyperspace! We'll bring you home!" he shouted. The ship turned away from the battlefield. But Gresh seemed to notice something. "What is Tarix doing?" he asked aloud. The Zujan Tajun quickly moved toward the Skrall ship. "Tarix isn't doing anything." said Baratis's voice, speaking to Gresh over the radio. This Toa Viro is in control. Tarix and the others fled to the shuttles. You have to get away before that thing explodes!" A second bang. The Vulcas Envoy disappeared into hyperspace. "Let's go to Delta-22-67!" cried Gresh. "What's that?" asked Vastara. "Your planet." Vastus replied, standing behind them. "But Viro..." Vastara said with tears in her eyes. But the stars became lines, and only the hyperspace was viewable. Epilog The Zujan Tajun crashed into the Skrall ship. There was a huge explosion. The shuttles were able to save themselves on a nearby planet. But some Skrall survived as well. The Tesis Hawk and the Vulcas Envoy came out of hyperspace over the planet of the Toa. The Envoy crashed, arriving right beside the ruins of Mata Nui, causing the debris to sink. The Hawk was able to settle in the waters off the coast of Virkon Nui. The guards now approached. Characters The Travelers *Gesikk *Toa Viro *Toa Garrzo *Toa Vastara *Toa Skorpi *Toa Bima *Toa Tanma *Toa Jadek *Toa Matoro *Nagaari *Shadow Dragon (Toa Dephiza, Toa Devon) *Toa Milko Bone Hunters *Xaxirus *Takli *Fero *Skirmix (Mentioned only) Inhabitants of Virkon Nui *Toa Azusa *Toa Gredark *Neeku *Tulik *Vahlsi *Fladaris *Talari *Brolak *Kaatfi Bara Magnian Space Force *Commander Gresh *Commander Tarix *Commander Baratis *Lieutenant Vastus *Navigator Tzulisk Others *Mutak (Mentioned only) *Stronius